The Master Ring
by starbolt
Summary: After the one ring was destroyed, a new ring took its spot and ruled it. What will happen when a new dark force wants the Master Ring? Find out in this new fanfic!


(Author's Note: This is my first fanfic so don't expect it to be good. I hope you enjoy it. Another note, you need to have read some of the important parts in Lord of the Rings to understand some context in this story.)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of Lord Of The Ring characters, so don't sue, but some of them are mine. Don't steal my characters!  
  
Chapter 1: The Legend of the New Ring  
  
(A century later the one ring was cast into the fiery lava of the Cracks of Doom)  
  
Master Söar was preparing for the night's performance-the six dancing ladies(formally called D6). He had especially cleared the temple for the most popular dance group in the Bag End. Waiting for the arrival of D6, the some of the party guests chatted quietly.  
  
After two hours of delay, D6 arrived barefoot. Something was awfully strange, though. D6's dancing costumes were badly ripped and you could not see their faces. A black hood covered their faces.  
  
"Well! You're finally here! Please, come sit-or dance!" Söar chuckled.  
  
All six dancers walked up to the stage and stood in silence. A guest stared down at a D6 poster he found. The guest gasped and quickly crawled to Master Söar to show him something.  
  
"Not now, Matra, I'm trying to get those dancers to perform!" Söar whispered.  
  
"But Master, sir, you have got to look at this!" Matra exclaimed.  
  
Söar grabbed the poster while glaring at Matra. "This had better be important, or…" his eyes widened and slowly looked up at "D6". The poster had D6 without a hood, and their costumes were not torn to shreds. Söar slowly said, "They are not D6. They are someone whom I cannot speak of, but they are looking for something in this temple."  
  
Meanwhile, the clowny partners, Hyppi and Roka, sneaked into the secret chambers of the temple.  
  
"Roka, this map says we have to go left!" Hyppi whispered. Roka nodded and tiptoed quietly down the hall. They came upon a lion statue and Hyppi murmured, "There is supposed to be a secret room under the lion. According to the map, it says we have to pull its tail to enter."  
  
"Right." After they pulled the statue's tail, the lion slowly became an entrance to the room. "You first," Roka said.  
  
"No! YOU!" Hyppi protested. Then down the hall they heard slow footsteps. Hyppi turned to his partner and both said at the same time, "I'll go first."  
  
Back at the main chamber, Söar continued to stare at D6. A drunken guest wobbled wildly and with goofiness he yelled, "Those dancers are pretty dumb to stand there!" All the "dancers" in D6 shifted their view to look at the guest. Then, without warning, a tall "dancer" walked slowly to him. The guests backed away as the "dancer" made its way to the drunken guest. He took out a beaming sword and slashed through the drunken guest. The guests started screaming wildly and began to evacuate, but the evil "dancers" pulled out their swords and attempted to kill anyone who went tried to get out.  
  
Hyppi and Roka continued to get what they wanted-the hidden treasure chest that everyone most desired. "Here it is, Roka! All ours!" exclaimed Hyppi with a grin. He removed the treasure chest from its spot and they both sighed. Suddenly, the ground rumbled. Roka screamed a few seconds later. Sand was piling in from the windows. The temple was descending as if the sand turned into quicksand! Somehow the treasure chest cast a spell when it was removed.  
  
The guests in the main chamber also screamed. They ran helplessly around the chamber. Söar gasped. "They are…ringwraiths."  
  
"Ringwraiths? You mean…the servants of Sauron ages ago? But they're supposed to be dead!" chuckled Matra.  
  
"They are looking for a ring. Only ringwraiths would look for a ring just for Sauron."  
  
"But the one ring was destroyed! There are no more ugly rings around anymore!" Matra said as the sand reached them knee high. As guests attempted to move up to higher level a.k.a. the stage, ringwraiths pulled out their swords and slashed through them. It was a horrifying sight.  
  
Hyppi and Roka crashed through a wall with the heavy chest and stared at the ringwraiths along with the insane guests. A ringwraith pointed at the chest and the leader tried to get the chest, but the sand made it so hard to move that he moved about a feet. The partners immediately went to work. Opening the chest, Hyppi saw a ring and a key. Roka looked at the map and grabbed the key. "Follow me, everyone. It's time to get out."  
  
The twenty guests that survived followed Roka through the broken wall. The sand made it very hard for them to move, even for the ringwraiths that chased them. It was reaching shoulder-high.  
  
"Up there! This map says the exit is on that high platform." They made a human-ladder and got onto the platform. The ringwraiths got to the platform before most of the guests. Roka was about to put the key into the keyhole but it slipped out of his hands and fell into the sand.  
  
"No! You fool!" Master Söar shrieked. A guest that was a wizard chanted a spell and the key returned to Roka. "Hurry!" The ringwraiths wobbled as the other guests attempted to kick them off. The sand was now reaching the platform. All the ringwraiths fell and the key opened the door. They almost failed when the sand reached up to the top. They hurried away and took a last glimpse as the temple's golden roof disappeared under the swirling sands. Then silence. Twelve hands shot out of the sand and grabbed Hyppi along with the ring in the treasure chest. The hands stopped moving and Hyppi dropped the chest. He was falling in quicksand. All the others sobbed in vain and knew that was the end.  
  
The ring was never found, and its power was never discovered.  
  
(Author's Note: This was the legend of the new ring that was told by a hobbit. The story continues on!) 


End file.
